No Yes Maybe
by FlashFiction
Summary: Minerva McGonagall was once married. I know! I didn't see it coming either . The partner J.K.Rowling chose for her was a man called Elphinstone Urquart and this is how I think their engagement would have gone. Written for The Proposal Challange.


**Author's Note: **This is written for _The Proposal Challenge _at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum. It is about Minerva McGonagall and the mysterious Elphinstone Urquart, who was (incase you didn't know), according to J.K. Rowling, her boss at the ministry and her husband from 1982 to 1985 (when he died). There's just a wee bit of back round info for ya, now on with the show :)

The wind that blew across the lake was a pleasant one. Not the kind that nipped at your ankles and scratched at your eyes, but the kind the gently caressed your cheek and made your arms tingle. It danced through the trees and skimmed the water, leaving nothing but tiny ripples behind. The lake itself lapped against the shore, making rhythmical noises. The trees that stood all around swayed to some beat that only they and the wind could hear. In the middle of all this stood Minerva McGonagall, her eyes closed, the only stone in this rushing river of movement and life. She didn't move, letting the world all around move for her. It was an incredibly free feeling, the breeze trying to release her black hair from its bun prison, the water advancing playfully at her feet. It was a feeling she didn't get to experience often, the strict, serious, upholder of the rules was the main role she played. And she was happy to play that role, but it was nice to have a change once in a while.

Her solitude was broken by the sound of footsteps. The person who made them was a man. He had grey hair, thick and a little wavy. His eyes were brown and quizzical, the kind of eyes that would make you trust a person in an instant. He was tall, very tall, and his face wore a permanent expression of bored amusement.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." he said quietly, his voice soft and slow.

Minerva smiled wryly.

"Elphinstone Urquart." she drawled, in a rather obvious imitation of his accent.

He smiled and walked up to her, his hands tucked behind his back.

"You sound as though you weren't expecting me, Minerva."

"Of course I was expecting you, Elphie." she said. "I expect everything."

He smiled even more broadly and offered out his arm, which Minerva took, and the pair began to walk around the side of the lake.

It had become some what of a tradition, the around the lake walk. Elphie would come down to Hogwarts Castle from his house in London and they would discuss anything and everything, as they had when Minerva worked for Elphie at the Ministry of Magic.

"So how are things in the department these days?" Minerva asked, sitting down on a rock.

"I wouldn't know." Elphie shrugged, settling himself down beside her. "I've retired."

"Really?" Minerva exclaimed. "Oh, Elphie, I feel like I should be sorry. I know how it meant to you."

He shrugged again. "I felt like I needed a change. And, if I'm honest, the department needs a change too. It went downhill after you left and I just let it slide."

"You gave it everything." Minerva said softly. "They couldn't expect more than that."

They sat in silence, the rocks warm beneath them. Beyond the lake, the sun began its descent, turning everything to a dusky gold. The air smelt sweet and brought with it that feeling of inevitable sleepiness. Minerva sighed contentedly.

"How's things at the castle?" Elphie asked.

"Quiet." Minerva admitted. "It's Easter holidays, so the students just do their own thing and keep out of my way."

"Do you ever get lonely, up there by yourself?" he said.

Minerva thought that rather an odd question. She wasn't by herself! Memories of Christmas Parties and Quidditch finals sprung to mind, the sound of laughter and voices all around her. She thought of playing chess and chatting with her colleagues. She thought about the general hustle and bustle of the school and wondered how on Earth Elphie could think she'd be alone. But then she remembered how she felt in the evenings, alone in her room. She remembered the Valentines Days, sitting, watching her students receive cards and flowers, waving goodbye with a painted smile to her friends going out on dates. She thought of the many Christmas mornings she had woken to, opening gifts she had given herself, waiting for breakfast so she could join the others and feel a part of something. She sighed, a little sadly, something that didn't go unnoticed by her companion.

"You don't have to be alone, you know?" Elphie said, moving a little closer.

Minerva looked up at the sky, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Don't I?" she whispered.

"You know you don't." he said. "You know you could marry me."

"Could I?" she laughed.

"Yes." he breathed. "You've known that for years. All you had to do was accept."

"It must be spring." Minerva said conversationally. "They say people always envision a spring wedding."

"You're stalling." Elphie said flatly. "I wished you'd stop it."

"I'm not stalling."

"Yes you are! Minerva, if you're going to refuse me again, I want you to just come out and say it. Why do you always play these games?"

"For Gods sake, Elphie." Minerva said. "Why do you even bother coming if you expect to be rejected?"

"Are you not rejecting me then?" Elphie asked. "Is that a yes?"

"No, of course not!" Minerva exclaimed. "But, it isn't a no either."

"What is it then?"

"It is an I don't know."

"It always is with you."

"Elphie," Minerva cried, "please. I just need time to think it over."

"I've given you over twenty years!"

"Well, I need twenty more."

"If I thought I had that much time left," Elphie sighed, "I'd give it to you."

"Then I'll have to say no."

A few seconds passed, then Elphie cried out, "damn it, Minerva! I'm not taking no this time. We could be so amazing together."

"Are you joking?" Minerva said. "We'd be Hell on a broomstick. Two highly stubborn intellectuals thrown together by vows? Give me a call when your little boat of sentimentality has been throughly torpedoed by commonsense."

"For heavens sake, love isn't about commonsense!" he yelled.

"Love?" Minerva raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Well, you've never used that word before."

"Did you think I'd proposed so many times because I hate you?" Elphie asked. "For a bright witch, you can be remarkably stupid. You're the only woman I've ever wanted. I don't _want _people, it's not something I do. And I didn't want to want you. When we first met I know we argued, but over time I've come to respect you and admire you more than anyone I've ever met."

Minerva looked slightly shellshocked.

"Goodness." she murmured.

"You know why I come down here every year? I come down to look and see if there is any chance you might have similar feelings for me. And if I caught even an inkling of those feelings, I would sweep you off and never let you go. But every time I come I find you're still in love with that Muggle farmer you planned to marry."

"Dougal McGregor?" Minerva said quietly. "He died. A while ago."

"I'm sorry." Elphie said somberly. "I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to come here and cut open old wounds."

"What wounds?" Minerva smiled, her eyes in a far away place. "I was sad to hear of his passing, but I haven't felt the feelings you described for years. Not for Dougal anyway."

"Then why?" Elphie said, sounding like a child. "Why won't you marry me?"

"Oh, Elphie." Minerva sighed, putting her hand on his. "I don't know if I could go through with a wedding. I mean, the flowers, the music, the dress, the whole bloody show! Do you think I'm the kind of person to do that?"

"You were going to do it for McGregor."

"Yes, but I was young and stupid and about two dress sizes smaller." Minerva said. "And even then I didn't go through with it. I refuse to give up my goals, everything I've worked for. I won't do it, not for anyone."

"I wouldn't ask you to do it," Elphie said quietly, "not if you didn't want to. It could be a small ceremony, just us, a few witnesses. You could wear what ever the Hell you liked. We could both wear _pyjamas_ or something similarly ridiculous, I wouldn't care! All I want from you, Minerva, is a promise that you would let me love you for the rest of my life. I know you don't exactly love me, but you could learn. Could you learn to love me?"

Minerva felt her whole body going numb. He really was serious about marrying her. Minerva thought of all the times she had relied on him when times got tough. She thought of how comfortable she was when they talked. She turned her head to stare at Elphie and when she looked at him, she felt the freedom she had felt earlier that day. It was then she realized, she had never been alone when she was with Elphie. Caught between crying and laughing, she said, "you'd be a very easy man to fall in love with."

"Is that the yes I've been waiting for?" Elphie said.

"Maybe." Minerva smiled. "I'm going to need something to seal it."

Elphie looked around and bent down, picking up a smooth, light grey rock.

"Minerva McGonagall," he asked, down on one knee, "will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Okay." she whispered, her voice catching slightly in her throat.

"This rock is show how my strong my love is." Elphie said. "I want it to symbolize our relationship. There are a million other rocks out there, but none of them will be like ours."

Minerva took the rock, her hands trembling, looking down at it as if it were the most precious thing on Earth.

"And if it doesn't work out," Elphie joked, "at least you'll have something to throw at me."

Minerva let herself be consumed by his embrace. Warm, happy tears flowed down her cheeks as she stood, one rock in her hand, _her_ rock in her arms.


End file.
